John Clark Matthew's 50th: A DINO Doo Celebration
John Clark Matthew's 50th: is a 1989 American live-action/animated television special which premiered on TNT on July 17, 2020. The special is hosted by that year’s guest stars Tony Danza and Annie Potts celebrating 50 years of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera's partnership in animation. This is the first animated project to be broadcast in Dolby Surround sound system. It covers their years working for the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio and then the history of Hanna-Barbera Productions which was set up in 1957. It features footage and clips from the studio's various cartoons along with new animated/live-action wraparounds and a behind-the-scenes on the then-upcoming Jetsons: The Movie. The special was dedicated to the memory of Daws Butler, who died during this production and was also the last television and film project of both Mel Blanc and George O'Hanlon, who died before the special's telecast. Turner Broadcasting System, which owned TNT, would later purchase Hanna-Barbera in 1991. Cartoon characters Among the cartoon characters that appear in this special are the following: Autobots * Lucy Smith (Kate Ashby) * Ms. Mimi (Angelina Ballerina) * Deus Ex Machina (Dee Dee and the Man) * Larry Lambeosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Rex (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes Show) * Dragon (Jane and the Dragon) * Starfire (How Long is Forever?) * Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Dexter (Dee Dee and the Man from Dexter Laboratory) * Heloise (Jimmy Two Shoes) * Snoopy (Charlie Brown) * Strong Arm (Four Arms, One Liners) * Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton TV series) * X-5 (Atomic Betty) * Lenore (Charming) * Optimus Prime (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Bumblebee (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Hound (transformers the last knight Viral Video) * Ditto (Ben 10) * Emily Elizabeth Howard ( Clifford the big red dog) * Sid (Ice Age) * Bo the donkey/Zebra (The Star 2017) * Grim Reaper (Billy and Mandy) * Anger (Inside Out) * Stitch (The Origin of Stitch) * Lisa Simpson as president (The Simpson) * Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) * Twitchy (Hoodwinked) * Goldilock (Edward Everett Horton) * Dudley the Dinosaur * Kiina (BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn) * Blossom (Run Blossom Run) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Buttercup (Air Buttercup) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * Dawn (Pokemon Anime) * Aisling ("The secret of Kells" at the Oscars ceremony) * Sally Smurfette (SMU SIZZLE Annecy Final 06 06 14 SPCM) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Tom and Jerry (1961-1962 Gene Deitch) * Francine Frensky (Locked in the Library) * Wallace and Gromit (Cracking contraptions) * Otto (Time Squad) * Beau (Dexter's Laboratory) * Phil (Hercules) * Garfield (Garfield and pals) * Smurfette (Blue Sister) (蓝妹妹/蓝妹妹眼睁睁看着同伴被格格巫抓走，只因自己不是真正的蓝精灵:) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs TV series) * Bloo (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Shorts) * Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) * Snappy (ladybug) (Bret Marnell) * Mr. Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train) * Mr. Parentheses (Hercules) * Norman (Paranoman Napz) * Steven (Ocean Gems) * Alan (Jumanji the series) * Kal-El (Super Best Friends Forever) * Samson (Samson and Sally) * Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) * Professor (BubbleVicious) (Powerpuff girls 2016) * The Elder (Cluefinders) * 蓝妹妹 (Smurfette) * Malveera (Cluefinders) * Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Sassette (The Smurfs) * Smurfette (Smurfs The Lost Village/Demi Lovato’s lost audition tape) * Dr. Bonabodon (Sid the Science Kid the Movie) * Gandalf (Mad Cartoon Network) * Sorren and Doldrek (Cluefinders) * Chloe (How the Body Works) * Milli (Team Umizoomi) * Way Big (Ben 10) * Iron Giant (The Iron giant) * Robotboy (Robot Boy) * George and Harold (Captian Underpants Epic movie) * Bo (The Star) * Alvin (Family Spirit) (Alvinnn!!! and the Chipmunks) * Shnitzel (Paint the Town) * Mung (Paint the Town) * Truffles (Paint the Town) * Uncle Grandpa (Bad Morning) * Upkid (Ben 10) * Shaggy and Scooby (The Gathering Gloom) * The Cat in the Hat (Dr.seuss) * Synaptic (Call of Duty) * Ripjaws (Sleepaway Camper) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Eris (Tale of the Tribe) * Edd (Little Ed Blue) * Eddy (Little Ed Blue) * Marina (Zig and Sharko) * Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Strong Man (Fourarms One Liners) * Lola Mbola (Robot Boy ep Robot Rebels) * Martha (2 Stupid Dogs) * Branch (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) * Little Bill (Chicken Pox) * Strong Women (Sardonyx) * Mufasa (The Lion King Bloopers) * Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Sleepy Goat (Pleasant Goat and big big Wolf/喜羊羊与灰太狼 197 棒打灰太狼) * Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit) * Mikey (Mikey's Zipline) * Peddler (Aladdin) * Lisa Simpson (Bart vs. Thanksgiving) * Finn (Adventure Time Shorts) * Jake (Adventure Time Shorts) * Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Candi (Dexter Laboratory) * Toa Nuva * The Sneetches * Blacksmith Andre * Fire Keeper * Joe Scruggs * Mr Black Cat Detective * little mice * Baby Shark-Rex PINKFONG * John clark matthews * Autobot Rangers Angry birds * Red (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Bomb (Angry Birds) * Matilda (Angry Birds) * Stella (Angry Birds) * Jay Jake Jim (Angry Birds) * Hal (Angry Birds) * Bubble (Angry Birds) * Terence (Angry Birds) Decepticons * The Overlord (Lego Ninjago) * Makuta (2015) * Soul of Cinder (Dark souls 3) * Malthael (Diablo 3) * Vilgax (Gwen 10) * Megatronus (Driscoll) (Ben 10) * Hades (Mondo World) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Azmodan (Diablo 3) * Demon spider (Mr. krupp) * Dr. Hämsterviel (Stitch) * Mandark and Thunder Cracker (Dexter's Laboratory) * Kay-loo (Ralphie Bot from Magic School Bus) * Grinch (Dr.Seuss) * Queen Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil) * Fung (Captian K'nuckles) * Vitaly (Nobita Nobi) * Bluto (Popeye) * Vorox (Bionicle the legend reborn) * Sky Man (Blackout) * Kozu (Starscream Heckles Megatron) * Nemesis ("Challenge of the Super Friends") * Miley Cyrus (Mad Cartoon Network) * Kruncha (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Nuckal (The New Masters of Spinjitzu) * Sixsix (Ben 10) * Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) * El Primero (Ferdinand) * Barney (DashieXP) * Dr. ShockWave (Autopilot from Wall E) * Toffee (Star vs the forces of evil - Fan animation - The Plan of Toffee) * Mojo Jojo (Bubble Vicious) * Azrael (Smurfs the Lost Village) * Gargamel (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Monty (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Rocksteady (Ivan Vanko) * Bebop (Zachary Zach Varnitech) * Onion King (Garnet Universe) * Caillou (JonComedian VGCP) * Nigel (Joshua Joyce) * Ganon (Purple Monster) * Bowser (CN MAD) * Pizza Face (TMNT) * Brick (Bubble boy) * Butch (Bubble boy) * Taotie (Kung Fu Panda) * Wario (Monster man) * Bitch pudding (robot chicken) * Cheater (Cree Lincoln) (Operation S.U.P.P.O.R.T) * Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Bishop (TMNT) * Kevin Levin (Grudge Match) * Mask Dog (Son of the Mask) * Walking Dead (Forever Ninja) (Ben 10) * Buzz (Cyberchase) * Delete (Cyberchase) * Strika (Jasper from Dove Self-Esteem Project) * Hundun (J.T) * Temutai (Cash Murray) * Bruticus (Transformers ROTDS) * Two Heads Six Shot * Traxs (AOE) * Slade (Teen Titans) * Gahri (Kung Fu Panda) * Grumpy Bear (Law of Ogre) * Dennis the Rabbit (Phineas and Ferb) * Farmer (Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated) * Combaticons (Drill sergeant) (The Night the Clown Cried) * Jet Storm (Baylor Hotner) * The Kraang Droids (TMNT) * Leonard (Angry Birds) * Meldar Prime (Win, Lose and Kaboom) * Elsa (Mutant 3 headed gigantic Ice Dragon) * Darkness Smurfette/Evil Smurfette * GOLB (Adventure time) * Rock Monster * Hot monster * Electric monster * Lighting monster * Fear monsters * Wind monster * Roots monster Constructicons * Devastator (Justin) * Scavenger (Galvatron from Energon) * Mixmaster (Paul from Pokemon) * Long Haul (Erik and Francis) * Scrapper (Lalavava) * Rampage (Duke of Weselton) * Overload (Hans from frozen) * HighTower (Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Scrap Metal/Second bulldozer (The Stupid little Boys) Titans (Mutant) * Lythos * Hydros * Pyros * Stratos * Cyclops * Sloth Fratelli * Gill-man * Lighting titan * Porphyrion * Aegaeon * Oceanus * Hyperion Drones * Raiders (Fallout 4) * Gunner (Fallout 4) * Super Mutants (Fallout 4) * Lockdown Rocket Troopers * Lockdown Shotgunner * Lockdown Sniper * Lockdown Soldiers * Lockdown Guardian * Lockdown Behemoth * Exorcist (Diablo 3) * Pizza Minions * Cabal (Destiny 2) * Fallen (Destiny 2) * Hive (Destiny 2) * Vex (Destiny 2) * Sulyvahn (Dark souls 3) * Pus of Man (Dark souls 3) * The Ravenous Crystal Lizard (Dark souls 3) * Cathedral Evangelist (Dark souls 3) * Ancient Wyverm (Dark souls 3) * Lothric Knight (Dark souls 3) * Greater Crab (Dark souls 3) * Great Crab (Dark souls 3) * Gravewarden Skeleton (Dark souls 3) * Grave Warden (Dark souls 3) * Deacon of the Deep (Dark souls 3) * Corvian Knight (Dark souls 3) * Blarg (Ratchet and Clank) * Warbots (Ratchet and Clank) * Sentinel (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Walker (No Man Sky) * Quadrupedal Sentinel (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Cruiser (No Man Sky) * Sentinel Drones (No Man Sky) * Warbot (Ratchet and clank) * Mutant Wasps * Mythical Beast Drones Myth and Monster * Gremlins * Two Headed Basilisk * Cerberus * Ultimate 2 headed Kevin 11 * Roc * Orthrus * ThunderBird * Mr. Hollywoodosaurus Rex * Hydras (King Hydra) * Griffin * Chimera * Minotaur * The Evil Spirit * Mutant King kong (Sideshow Bob) * Benjamin Krupp * Snakeweed (TMNT) * Spy-Roach * Arachne * Spider Bytez (Coop Burtonburger) * Two headed Megalodon * Leviathan (Ninjago) * April Derp * Scylla * Euryale * Sthenno * Medusa Category:Heroes Category:Villain Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mythology Creatures